Chica nueva, ¿continua la historia?
by MyLittleChibi
Summary: Una niña que siempre ha sido ignorada, se ha encontrado en una situación bastante extraña con Tsuna y sus guardianes, aunque no lo crean esta chica es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y aunque no es muy buena para comunicarse, sera capaz de ayudar a los amigos de Tsuna para que puedan estar juntos, y a la vez luchar para proteger a sus seres queridos... ¿lo lograra? o ¿se rendira?.


Era un nuevo día en la escuela Namimori, lindo día, hermosos paisajes, personas divertidas y buenas, todo era perfecto y tranquilo… Pero aquí me encontraba yo, caminando a paso lento a lo más temido por los niños, lo más odiado por los estudiantes y lo más agotador de la vida…

La escuela… sí ya sé que pensaran, soy una chica exagerada, eso no es la gran cosa pero aunque no lo crean yo "DETESTO" aquel lugar, todos los días es una mierda pasar en aquel establecimiento completamente SOLA, mientras todos conversan con sus amigos sobre sus planes de fin de semana o lo bien que lo pasaron en la fiesta, yo me encuentro sola en mi banco mirando al piso.

La cosa era muy simple para mi, todos ellos eran estúpido e idiotas, ¿por qué?, no había motivo realmente solo era algo que nacía de mi, supongo que todo se resume con que soy excluida de cualquier grupo o trabajo en conjunto de toda la escuela, ¿por qué es así?, fácil… soy una renegada y pesimista chica, siempre veo todo lo malo de las situaciones y por ende siempre estoy sumida en mis pensamientos buscando en que rayos odiar.

Hoy al menos, tenía el agrado de saber que era viernes y por ende, ya sería sábado para poder descansar y alejarme de toda esa panda de imbéciles que solo les importaban ellos y nada más. Ahora mismo me dirigía a mi salón de clases, aunque no lo crean siempre que llego nadie me da ni siquiera una mirada de vuelta o un saludo, parece que para el resto de los demás soy solo NADA, algo invisible que supera lo racional y lógico.

Con un suspiro de resignación fui en busca de mi asiento el cual estaba detrás del chico más desafortunado de mi salón, Sawada Tsunayoshi, ese muchacho si no fuera porque está rodeado siempre de ese chillón de pelo plateado y ese sonriente beisbolista, diría que tendría menos suerte que la mía, pero estaba equivocada… hasta el puede conseguir una vida social y tener a personas que le quieren y apoyan continuamente.

Solté otra suspiro, saque mis libros de estudios y la croquera que siempre llevo conmigo, se podría decir que ese es mi desahogo… dibujar es mi pasión, me encanta y siempre me ha llevado a una realidad más interesante y divertida, estaba tan sumida en mis caricaturas que no vi venir a un…¿niño?, ¿por qué rayos alguien lanzaría a un niño a mi cabeza?, mire hacia arriba buscando al responsable, pero solo pude encontrar a un pequeño de no más de 5 años, vestido con un traje negro con naranjo y en su cabeza llevaba un sombre con un lagarto?, ¿qué demonios?, me fije que aquel bebe me miraba fijamente y luego de analizarme por un instante bajo su sombrero mostrando una media sonrisa de aceptación.

No supe cómo reaccionar, pero un llanto bastante escandaloso me hizo ver al pequeño que había sido lanzado en el aire para finalmente caer en mi cabeza, lo mire extrañada y confundida, no sabía qué hacer en realidad, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que tenía frente a mí a un bebe que lloraba, en realidad era la primera vez en MUCHO tiempo que establecía conversación con alguien, en un momento de pánico busque entre mi bolso un dulce y con duda se lo extendí para que lo tomara.

El pequeño con traje de vaca, si…. VACA se fue acercando dudoso y aun con los ojos llorosos, pero cuando ya tenía la paleta en su mano se la llevo a la boca y comenzó a reír, me sentí aliviada y tonta… supuse que por la risa burlona que emitía aquel niñato, se había burlado de mi haciéndome creer que lloraba, pero algo en mi me dijo que no era así.

Estaba por preguntarle su nombre, cuando Sawada entro corriendo con el ruidoso de pelo blanco y el positivo beisbolista, como era cotidiano creí que quizás se sentarían cerca de la ventana a conversar ignorando mi presencia, pero a diferencia de otras oportunidades, el de pelo marrón dirigía su vista hacía mi, quede paralizada y no fue hasta que el bebe-vaca le grito, para que pudiese seguir respirando normal.

YHAAAAAAAAAAA! DAME-TSUNA, A QUE TE SORPRENDIO LA RAPIDEZ DEL GRAN LAMBO, WAJAJAJAJAJA –se reía sin control la vaca, yo en tanto miraba extrañada la situación-

YHEEEE Estúpida vaca, como te atreves a insultar de esa manera a Juudaime, es que acaso quieres morir? –dijo sacando de entre su chaleco, … din..Dinamita! –

Ma… ma…ma… no tienes porque alterarte tanto Gokudera-kun, no era esa la intención de lambo – sonrió tranquilamente al muchacho de pelos blanquecinos- además, no ves que estas asustando a la muchacha de ahí… -me apunto, yo en cambio trague saliva-

Ohh… lo siento, espero que no te haya molestado el tropezarte con Lambo, sé que es un poco molestoso por eso lo digo –me sonrió muy amable y cálido aquel niño tan conocido como dame-tsuna-

N..no.. hay problema… -susurre mientras bajaba mi mirada y observaba el piso con detenimiento, esto de ser una antisocial tenía sus desventajas, ahora mismo no podía enfrentarme ante las miradas de esos tres muchachos-

Nee… tu! –me apunto el bebe-… tienes la suerte de haberte encontrado con el gran lambo, ahora mismo he decidido que serás mi esclava wajajajajaja… -se reía mientras saltaba en mi hombro y con sus manos jalaba mi cabello-

YAHHHH! –grite intentando calmar mi humor, ese niño no sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y si no se calmaba probablemente se quemaría-

YAHHHH! LAMBO! –grito sorprendido dame-tsuna intentando quitar al pequeño de mi, estaba jalando con delicadeza pero a la vez aplicando fuerza- ¡DEJALA LAMBO! …

NO LO HARE… BAKA DAME-TSUNA! –no supe cómo, pero cuando menos lo espere… Tsuna y sus amigos intentaban quitarme al molesto niñato que no se quería despegar de mi pelo, ahora mismo tenía una ganas impresionantes de querer patearlo y hacerlo volar, respire despacio contando de atrás hacía delante-

10…9…8… -comencé a contar y respirar profundamente-

Wajajajaja mira que tonta, la loca está contando wajajajajaj –y… ya no lo soportaba, esa vaca se enteraría quien estaba realmente loco…-

Tu…. Estúpida vaca…. –susurre, quitándome todas las manos que se encontraban en mi cabeza, y tomándolo de su afrado cabello, le di una de mis miradas mas gélidas y temidas que jamás nadie había visto hasta el momento, vi como el ambiente se ponía tenso y como los muchachos conocidos de este pequeño tragaban saliva lentamente- … no porque seas un niño… dejare que me tires el pelo…. –respire calmando todos mis instintos "asesinos" y con suma delicadeza lo deje en el suelo, cabe decir que la tonta vaca ahora se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas por el susto que le di- …considérate advertido… -diciendo esto, tome mis cosas y Salí a paso rápido de aquel salón, no quería que me recriminaran por mi forma de ser, muchos de los que me rodean me dicen eso porque no se controlar mi carácter y muchas veces recurro a la violencia, por ende siempre el que me hace enojar termina en el hospital en muletas o con yeso.

Esta vez me encontraba más serena, y por ello fue que no lastime al bebe.

Ahora mismo deben pensar que soy una marimacha agresiva… -me recargue en la reja a fueras del establecimiento, mire todo lo que me rodeaba y con unas cuantas respiraciones profundas pude dejar mi ira atrás, dispuesta a entrar a clases para no ser reprendida por el comité de disciplina camine mientras miraba las nubes, admito que siempre me ha atemorizado ese Hibari Kyouya, con su presencia deja a más de uno con el alma congelada y sin poder moverse, bueno… supongo que esa es su forma de ser y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Con pesadez me volví a sentar en mi puesto, pero ahora mismo no había visto nuevamente a Dame-tsuna con sus amigos gritones, pfff… supongo que se han escapado de clases, solo espero que no se metan en problemas… ¿esperen?, ¿yo preocupándome por alguien?, ok… parece que ese jalón de cabello me ha afectado demasiado, en toda la hora que quedaba de clases me la dedique a dibujar unas interesantes caricaturas, jejejeje diría que una de ellas es muy similar a la vaca esa y al bebe vestido con traje, pero solo debe ser coincidencia… ¿oh no?.

Salí de clases para regresar a mi casa, en sí solo era un departamento humilde que constaba con lo más básico para vivir, creo que no les he contado sobre mi vida privada, además del hecho de que odio a toda la humanidad por igual, bueno… comenzare. Hace más de 4 años que vivo sola, ¿Cuál es la razón?, sencillo mis padres se separaron y ya que ninguno quería quedarse con mi custodia, pedí emancipación familiar para cuidarme de mi misma, aun cuando era solo una niña pequeña la justicia dio su voto a favor y con una vecina que siempre fue cercana a mí la dejaron a cargo para vigilarme y para que no me faltara nada en cuanto mi adolescencia, a mis 16 años ahora tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo para pagar mis gastos, aunque claro que la mayor cantidad de dinero proveniente de mis progenitores, ya que al ser aun menor de edad estos aun deben pagarme para mantenerme.

Con simpleza y soledad hago mi rutina de todos los días, como algo para no fatigarme en mi trabajo, me arreglo un poco cambiándome ese horrible uniforme y poniéndome ropa cómoda. Ahora mismo llevo unas converse azules, unos jeans negros y un poleron con capucha azul fuerte, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y usando unos lentes bien grandes salí de mi hogar con una mochila y patineta para ir a mi empleo.

Mi empleo consiste en ir a dejar pizzas a distintos lugares, si… así como oyen, soy una repartidora y gracias a aquello he podido visitar lugares que no creí ver jamás en Namimori, aun así trabajo es trabajo así que tampoco es la gran cosa.

Dejando mis pertenencias a un lado del local, fui hacía el dueño para preguntarle que pedidos estaban listos para ir a dejarlos, el solo me mostro unas 20 cajas mínimo, abriendo mis ojos desmesuradamente, forme una mueca para luego tomar unas 5 en la mano y salir a entregarlas. Eran ya las 18:00 cuando finalmente había acabado con la mitad de las pizzas, diría que estoy agotada… pero estaría mintiéndoles, debido a que mi patineta (la cual me ha acompañado desde que tengo memoria) siempre me es útil en cuanto a transportarme con mayor facilidad.

Estaba a unas cuadras de mi empleo para ir a buscar más cajas que repartir, pero una voz me hizo girarme y tropezar con la persona que gritaba. Subí mi mirada y al verlo tan cerca me sorprendió bastante y empujándolo como si fuera saco de papa lo mire como un bicho raro, de pronto otras personas aparecieron frente a mí.

YAHHH! TU NIÑA TONTA COMO SE TE OCURRE EMPUJAR ASÍ A JUUDAIME! –me grito Gokudera, mientras tomaba los hombros de dame-tsuna para levantarlo del suelo- HEEEY! ¡Me estas escuchando! –tape mis oídos con mis manos y lo ignore-

Tsss… no me molestes –les di una gélida mirada y apresure el paso para no seguir retrasándome-

Pe..pero… lo siento, no fue mi intención chocar contigo… -agacho la cabeza arrepentido tsunayoshi, me gire a verlo y regalándole una de las pocas expresiones amables que tengo, retome mi camino-

Parece que hoy ha sido un día de sorpresa, me pregunto qué es lo que ocultas Dame-tsuna, ¿por qué ahora que te veo siento una gran tranquilidad?, por primera vez creería que el cielo me sonríe, y eso… no sé si es bueno o malo.

Rayos…


End file.
